The girl
by XTheMotherShipForgotMeX
Summary: Carlisle and Esme discover a young girl in the woods, she has an impossibly fast heartbeat and an air of the supernatural about her... -Heya, this is my first fanfic, hope you like, :D !Beta meganCPFC.


_The girl stood silently in the cover of the trees; two dazzling green jewels darting around frantically were the only signs of movement in her heartbreakingly beautiful face. Her body too was still, except for the steady rising and falling of her chest._

_Then she was gone._

**VioletPOV**

I have to get away, fast. They are coming, and I don't want to be here when they arrive.

**Time lapse**

I've just run far away from my home in England. I am now in Washington, Forks to be exact. The time has passed very quickly and I'm tired, maybe I could just lay down under this tree it..couldn't...it? ZZzzzzz

**EsmePOV**

"Hmm Carlisle there's some deer in the distance, about four I believe "

"Lets go get them then!" my dear husband whispered, and with that we were off.

**Short time lapse**

I still couldn't get over the exhilaration of running, it was amazing! Carlisle and I had just finished hunting, I do so love my husband he so- Oh my!.

"Carlisle look over there, by the tree, there's a child!"

No sooner had I spoken was he over checking the young girl.

Hmm I dislike being patient, was she ok? Or not?

"She has long deep scratch wounds, four of them, in her left arm, and her heart beat is a lot faster than the average human, but it's not affecting her breathing, Esme could you come closer to her, and smell her wounds? "

"Are you sure that's a good idea?''

''You won't hurt her, but her blood smells abnormal''

I slowly, for a vampire, made my way over, and lightly breathed in her scent''

''Oh! Oh!, Carlisle, it's like Fire, red-hot fire.''

As I was speaking Carlisle's phone went off ringing loudly and echoing round the forest. Carlisle answered, only to be assaulted by Alice's unusually high voice -

"Why is there a blank spot in my vision? I can see all of you but there's nearly always a blank spot in the vision, and I can't figure out why?''

"Alice calm down" I have a pretty good idea what's causing the blank spot, give Esme and I a minute and we'll be home to explain what we can."

With that he closed the phone.

"We're taking her home then?" I said, a little of my earlier panic in my voice. Who was this girl, and what had happened to her?

"Yes, I guess we are."

I half smiled, as he leant down again and gathered the sleeping girl up in his arms and we ran.

**VioletPOV**

"Ahhhhrrhg" I stretched out and opened my eyes, expecting to see the mottled green canopy of the trees I'd lost consciousness under... But instead saw ceiling! Hey, where am I?

"Why would you bring a human here?"

I heard raised voices, raised voices that were probably about me. I shouldn't listen but I am involved...

"Rosalie calm down"

Ah, I've already caused offence here, wherever here happens to be. I think that's a new record.

"Give me one reason I should Carlisle"

"Because she's not normal Rose, take a second and listen to her heartbeat, breathe her scent."

Carlisle sounded nice, quite calm, I believe I'd get along with him.

"I think that you guys should know that she's awake and may have been for a while" Oh! What a voice! Ooh...Wait! Aw damn they know I'm awake, cue worry. Oh but I feel great so calm... wait I wasn't calm a second ago!

"Excuse me, but could whoever's doing that please cease and desist" I said, calm under this foreign influence .. The calm receded.

"Thank you"

I hopped, as gracefully as was achievable, off the expansive bed and wandered along the hall until I found a large open staircase, then.. WEEEEEEEEE!

Okay, so I slid down it, it was just so tempting, how often do you get that kind of opportunity, how oft - -

''Uh hum''

Crap, not inner monologue time, I cautiously looked up... Holy Cricket they're gorgeous and obviously vampires!

''Hello, Hola, um, Hi. I'm really sorry about the banister sliding incident, I occasionally have self-control issues. My name is Violet Bright and although I'm thankful to you for taking me into your home, it was.. damp out there, that still doesn't tell me who you are?''

" Ah, well my name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family"

"Esme Cullen"

Brown hair, warm expression.

"Emmett Cullen"

Woah, giant.

"Rosalie Hale"

There goes my self esteem, she's beautiful.

"Alice Brandon"

If pixies were real, she'd be their queen.

"Edward Cullen"

Why is he looking at me like that?

I noticed that they were all sitting together, couples I decided.

"Jasper Hale"

Except him, wait! He's the calm voice.

"So you're the reason my emotions just did a kickflip?"

"I was only trying to help"

Oh hot damn, he's actually stunned me out of the ability to speak.

"Um ok, but please don't do it, um, again?''

I tried to hold 'I'm not melting inside, do as I say' expression on my face..

"Alright"

God his voice was bloody gorgeous, not that the rest is lacking, and that smirk... wait, one doesn't smirk unless, well crap.

"You can feel, as well as affect, emotions can't you?

"Yes"

"Crap, well, lets move on now. Why did you decide to take me into your rather amazing home?"

I questioned the blonde one known now as Carlisle.

"Well your heartbeat is extraordinarily fast, yet your breathing is perfectly normal" - I can totally get out of this -

"And that's just one in a long list of abnormalities" Blondie chipped in.

Damn it!

" The biggest being your abnormal scent. You can tell us, or we can work it out."

Blondie seriously has in for me.

"I'll choose the easy route and just tell you. I'm half vampire, half dragona, a mixed breed if you like."

The looks on their face were hilarious, but I'd probably risk my health less if I explained.

"A dragona-which is what you're wondering about- is a species of dragon, made up of mostly women. We keep human size and some features; we gain wings, claws, fangs, and a tail, also our skin colouration changes when we change into our dragona forms. We were born when dragons of the past began having relations with human women in a bid to stop their species from going extinct. Any questions?''

"Can you fly?" the massive one-Emmett- questioned.

''I do have wings, so one would assume so'' I grinned.

Carlisle, the leader of the family I had worked out, was looking at me with a inquisitive and slightly worred look -

''There are many questions I would like to ask you, but I feel a more important query would be how you gained the slashes on your arms?''

... TBC... Hopefully. :D


End file.
